Evil Is No Laughing Matter
by Guinevere Richardson
Summary: Risa Hossorn is shot on her way home from class one night and saved by a mysterious hero. Determined not to rely on anyone else again, Risa takes on her own heroic endeavors, only to discover becoming a hero isn't at easy as it seems.
1. Chapter One

Evil Is No Laughing Matter, Chapter One By: Guinevere Richardson Rating: PG-13 E-Mail: himenoryuuhotmail.com  
  
Author's Notes: You can't play an MMORPG and not get involved in your character's story. Or at least, I can't, but I'm a writer and that's what I do. I first made Giggle Girl as a lark to pair my game friend Last Laugh(who also appears in this story), but after playing her, she became a real character to me. This is her story. If you ever see Giggle and Laugh bouncing around on the Infinity server, say hi! :)  
  
Chapter One  
  
The clock on the wall ticked by the seconds, the sound echoing throughout the silence of the library. Several students were in the vast space, all with their heads bent towards their reading material. None of them seemed to notice the subtle tick of the clock, so immersed in their concentration they were. Some had no choice but to use this place to study, for it was the only place to find true quiet, since roommates tended to disregard requests for a studious atmosphere.  
Risa Hossorn was one such student. Except she had no irksome roommates; she lived in her own apartment right off campus. Though she lived alone, she still felt most comfortable studying in the library instead of at home. She had always done it; it was probably more out of habit than any need. In actuality, she didn't really need to study at all. She was the smartest in her class, had graduated high school at 15 and now, at 17, was a sophomore in college. Despite her young age, many took her seriously, for she had established her right to be here the very first day of school, albeit through lies. She had went her whole freshman year pretending to be 18 like everyone else. No one had thought to question otherwise, and still didn't.  
Why would they? She had always looked older than she really was. Even though she was only five two, she carried herself and acted like an adult. An aura of maturity surrounded her, probably because of her high class background. Her uncle was a genius inventor who was now a billionaire, who owned Portal Corp. That probably had also paved her way into being accepted among the students, she knew. It wasn't her bright emerald eyes or her pretty auburn hair, or even her brains. It had always been the money.  
With those dismal thoughts, she finally glanced up at the clock. Was it that late already? She had wanted to get home before nine, but it was nine now. The library would close in an hour anyway, and she had only been brushing up for the tests tomorrow. Stifling a yawn, she gathered up her notebooks and slid them into her messenger bag. She always thought backpacks had made her look unproportioned, so she had adapted to the sleek purse-like carriers when she realized she wouldn't be getting any taller. Hooking the strap over her shoulder, she nodded to the security officer at the door and headed out on the street towards her apartment.  
She avoided her normal route via alleys and over fences, even thought it was quicker and a shorter distance. In fact, she avoided all shadows or dark areas period. She wasn't afraid of the dark, never had been, but the news had gotten more and more nerve-wracking of late. Attacks were happening closer and closer to Paragon City University, and Risa didn't like it. She had even started carrying pepper spray in her bag, but it didn't reassure her much. If she really had to use it, that meant finding it, and there were so many loose papers and other things in her bag, it was hopeless. So far she had seen no trouble or incidents, but there was always a first time for everything, and there was no moon tonight. She tried to play it off as just silly paranoia, but she kept beneath the streetlights anyway. How lights would deter true criminals she didn't know, she only hoped they would.  
Her hopes were dashed, however, when she rounded the street corner and found three men attempting to break into a parked car. She nearly screamed from the shock, but had managed to get a hold of herself and only emitted a slight squeak.  
Unfortunately, one of the men seemed to be lookout, and he heard–and saw–her while the other two continued their business, one holding a flashlight, the other using a crowbar. Looking at them, she saw that they were wearing the marks of the street gang the Hellions. She brought startled eyes back to the man who had noticed her; he still hadn't alerted his comrades. Perhaps if she just turned around he'd let her leave...  
She took a step backward and turned to do just that, when a shot rang out. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that all three of them had their attention on her now. "I-I didn't see you...I won't tell anyone!" Risa kept backing away, the men kept stalking her. "Stay back!" She cried. "I've got pepper spray!"  
"Oh no, not pepper spray." One snickered.  
"Don't hurt us, lady!" Another cried mockingly.  
"I m-mean it!" But it wasn't the ones that were teasing her she was worried about, it was the one who just kept staring at her, behind the others. As if planning, waiting...  
Finally she just turned and ran, hoping her knowledge of the area and her small size would help her outrun them. If she could get back to the library...  
"Come back here!"  
"We're not done with you!"  
She kept fishing through her messenger bag, trying to find the damned pepper spray. She knew she should have emptied her bag before, and now her clutter was going to cost her, in some form or another.  
"I'll shoot you if I have to!"  
That made her skid to a halt and whirl. "What?!" She couldn't help but let her disbelief ring in her voice.  
"We know who you are!"  
"And more importantly, who your family is."  
"One word: money."  
Money. Always money. "Here!" She took out her wallet with shaking hands, pulling out all the green she had on her.  
"Oh, I don't think so." One was directly in front of her before she knew it. The one who had been watching her all that time. "You're worth more than just these petty papers." He knocked the influence out of her hands. "Much more."  
Before she realized, he drew a knife, and Risa drew a deep breath and whirled again, dropping her messenger bag and everything else. The belongings weren't worth her life.  
"Dammit. Don't just stand there, chase after her!" The leader cried, and the two minions did as he said. Meanwhile he pulled out his pistol, aimed, and fired.  
Risa fell forward from the impact, and the shocking pain. Her shoulder seemed as if it were on fire, and through the haze she realized she'd been shot. She couldn't let that stop her, though. After gritting her teeth, she scrambled to her feet, only to fall back again. The world was tilting, and she couldn't seem to stand on her own. Reasonable enough since she'd just been shot and was half in shock, but she couldn't just stay there, she had to get up, had to move.  
Before she could, however, one of the men popped up in front of her. "Boo!" He pushed her to the ground, and she landed on her back, and her vision exploded from the pain. The man straddled her, fought to keep her still. "Got her!"  
Every self-preservation instinct she'd ever had came into effect; she kicked, writhed, bit, fought as hard as she could despite she was worsening the pain in her shoulder, her weakening grip on consciousness. "Get off me!"  
The man who had stayed back, the one she assumed had shot her, finally approached. He wore the mask that only Hellion leaders were allowed to wear, a type of red skull with tusks. To her, he looked like Death himself. He crouched down, not touching her. "This can be easy or hard. Your choice."  
Despite her terror, Risa gathered the courage to spit in his face.  
"Hard. Remember, I let you choose." With that he nodded to the other and drew a knife.  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!" She finally screamed, hoping she was within some kind of hearing distance of someone. Anyone...  
Her prayers were answered by a blur of black and white.  
The weight on her was suddenly gone, as if picked up off of her. Blinking, she tried to sit up, tried to watch what was going on. Someone had joined the fray, and now they were all fighting. She realized she should care, should stay and see if her rescuer survived, but she didn't. She rolled to her stomach and tried to crawl away; her shoulder wouldn't let her do much else.  
She heard cries of, "Wait!" but didn't listen; she didn't know who was wanting her to stay. Although she was moving at such a slow pace. Slow...she finally stopped. She had to rest...just for a minute...she closed her eyes, and unconsciousness claimed her.  
  
Last Laugh had feared he'd been too late when he came on the scene. Seeing the girl on the ground like that had pissed him off. They were so near the university, she had to be a student. Would they stop at nothing? Attacking girls walking home from classes? He let his anger fuel him as he pummeled them to near death, letting them know what he thought of their actions. "Evil is no laughing matter!" He cried after their running figures, but his usual sarcastic humor just wasn't in the sentence. He was too worried over the girl.  
Speaking of, he turned to where he had last seen her, hoping she'd still be there. She was, although she was further along. He'd seen her trying to crawl away and yelled at her, but perhaps she thought he was a villain as well. Approaching her, he felt his anger renew. There was an awful wound in the girl's right shoulder. They'd shot her. Why? He also saw she was unconscious. She needed a hospital, and badly. He bent down and gently scooped her up; he again shook his head. She couldn't be more than 120 pounds.  
He sighted something further along the street; careful of her wound, he held her close as he jumped over. This was where the struggle had originally occurred. A messenger bag, money, notebooks...she had tried to buy them off but they wouldn't have it; he could see it as if it were playing before him. Then she had dropped everything and ran, much to their aggravation, and they'd shot her to stop her. But why? What had they been after? Usually it was just money and they left their victims alone after that. But this..with a grunt he began collecting the items off the street.  
Once he had everything, Last Laugh headed for Chiron Medical Center. The emergency room welcomed him easily, the nurses clucking over his charge as he handed her over. He wasn't going to just let her go, though. He kept her wallet as they carried the girl away.  
Once out of the nurses' sight, he opened the wallet for identification. Risa Hossorn. He blinked. He had just saved....it all made sense now, why they had been so intent on the girl. Ransom. He clenched his jaw as he handed over the wallet; they wouldn't just let her go now that they knew where she was. He had to let her family know. With a sigh he caught up to the nurses. "Make sure she's well guarded; this was planned and I don't think they'll give up on the first attempt." The hospital staff nodded; they understood what went on in the city even if most of the population didn't.  
Population like the girl who'd just been shot because she was worth money.  
Just then she came awake, and her gaze was surprisingly clear. She stared right at him. He was about to ask what she remembered when she passed out again. With another glance at the medical staff, he quit the hospital, taking Risa Hossorn's wallet with him. He had some people to contact about this. 


	2. Chapter Two

Evil Is No Laughing Matter, Chapter Two By: Guinevere Richardson Rating: PG-13 E-Mail: himenoryuuhotmail.com  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Risa registered the sound, realized it was her heartbeat. But why did it sound like that? She'd have to be in a hospital. Why would she be in one of those? What had happened?! Panicking, she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, tried to figure out where she was.  
A nurse had been watching over her; and when she awoke the woman jumped from her chair. "Easy, now, you're alright!" She was a matronly woman, full- figured with graying hair under her nurse's cap. "Don't want to jar your shoulder too much, do you?"  
Risa blinked at her, tried to recall what was wrong with her shoulder. Then she knew. Heard the gunshot, smelled the blood. Remembered their sneers and laughter. She shivered, clenching her fists in her blankets. She had to force herself to remember all of it. Someone had come...then she had been at the hospital. She'd caught one glimpse of him before she'd blacked out. "A clown..."  
The nurse nodded. "Aye, that would be Last Laugh. He's a right nice hero, he is."  
"Last Laugh..." Risa tucked the name away and looked at the nurse. "And who are you?"  
"I'm just Molly, dear. Boring nurse." Molly smiled. "Mr. Hossorn demanded someone be with you at all times."  
"My uncle has been here?"  
"Oh, yes, and what a stir that was! After we convinced him you would survive, he took off for the police station. I hear that PCU's security has been tripled." Molly indicated the television high up on the room's wall.  
Risa nodded slowly, digesting that. Perhaps her money could be in her favor, too. "My shoulder?"  
"You were shot. Not just by any normal gun, either; whatever those ruffians used was enough to shatter your shoulder blade." Molly shook her head.  
"Shatter it??" Risa demanded incredulously. "Can I use my arm?!"  
"Oh, of course you can. Just had to use some pins and plates." Molly nodded. "Go ahead and test it."  
Risa wasn't so sure she trusted "pins and plates." Gingerly she lifted her right arm and moved it about, but only when she tried to really stretch it did any pain linger. "Not bad."  
"You'll be fine." Molly said. "In fact, you're probably able to be released."  
"Good." Although Risa doubted she would go back to her apartment. Considering what all this might mean, that she would have to transfer to a different school, she sighed. Her entire life had changed because of three gang members.  
"You must be hungry!" Molly suddenly said. Risa realized her stomach must have rumbled. "I don't know why I didn't think of that. I'll be right back." With that her nurse left the room, allowing her to truly think of what had happened.  
She wondered if the thugs knew where she lived. She had been en route to her apartment when it had happened, but that didn't mean that they'd know. They'd have to look up her information...with a start she glanced around for her messenger bag. It was propped in a nearby chair. Risa let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. If they had gotten her license or any of that...suspicion grew. Just because the hero had grabbed her bag didn't mean that everything was still in it. Glancing at the door to make sure Molly wasn't about to pop in, she gingerly made her way out of her bed and over to the chair. Moving wasn't as painful as she'd thought it'd be, but she was stiff and sore from the bedrest. Which made her wonder just how long she'd been out.  
Picking up the bag, she rummaged through the stuff in it. She made a mental note to start carrying a smaller purse to reduce the amount of crap she carried around. Her useless pepper spray was still in there, as well as all her papers and the few textbooks she'd had with her.  
Her wallet, however, was missing.  
With a curse she threw down the bag in disgust. Her one slim hope had just been dashed. Now she would have to leave that cute little apartment, which was looking less and less hospitable anyway now that thugs roamed the nearby streets. She'd need a new license, too, among other things. She knew they'd rack up her credit cards real quick-like once they realized how high her limits were, not that she had ever used them or even needed them.  
She was still stewing, going over all the things she'd need to do, when Molly returned with her meal. The smell of food made Risa's stomach grumble again, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
Molly blinked at Risa standing beside her bed, her bag on the floor, then recovered. "Well, at least we know you can walk about." She set the tray on the table. "Here you go. Soup and a sandwich to start you out since we're not sure how you'll react. Have to be safe, you know."  
Risa smiled in gratitude. "Thank you." She went over to the table and sat down. "Smells good, contrary to the horror stories one hears about hospital food."  
Molly chuckled. "Depends on the hospital. Here in Paragon, we have people like Mr. Hossorn to thank for such good care."  
"Hmm, I suppose. That reminds me, Molly. Do you know if my wallet was in the bag when I was brought here?" Risa asked, carefully sipping her soup.  
"Let's see now. That's been almost a week ago..." Molly frowned in thought while Risa's eyes widened. A week?? After a few moments Molly shook her head. "I really don't know. I wasn't here when you were brought in, and I haven't gone looking. Mr. Hossorn would know, though, as he came right away when we called him."  
"How did you know it was me, if you didn't have my wallet for identification?" She wondered aloud.  
"Oh, Last Laugh told us who you were." Molly replied.  
"He did, did he." Risa digested that as she continued to slowly go through her soup. If Last Laugh knew, then he either recognized her like the thugs had, or had seen her wallet. But if it was the latter, why wasn't her wallet here now? Surely a hero wouldn't take a person's wallet?  
"Yes. And we recognized you, too, of course. He said to keep you under guard until Mr. Hossorn gave further instructions." Molly smiled. "Which explains me being here."  
"My uncle agreed with him." Risa finished the soup but decided not to try the sandwich just yet. Standing, she surveyed the room, noticing for the first time she had no window. Under the circumstances, though, she was glad. "Has anyone came to visit me besides my uncle?"  
Molly nodded. "Your father came by quickly, but didn't stay long. Said he had court." That was no surprise to Risa, who merely nodded. Her uncle had always been more of a father than her real father. "Also some girls from the university. I can't remember their names, but they left those." Molly pointed at the table where some flowers were sitting. Until now Risa had just assumed they were part of the room's decor, but going over to them she found the card.  
"It's from my study group." Risa smiled. "They're freaked."  
"And they should be, although now with Mr. Hossorn taking charge of security over there, everything should be fine." Molly nodded.  
"No one else?" Risa asked again, finishing the note and tucking it back into the arrangement.  
"No, no one." Molly frowned. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
"No, no. Just wanted to be sure some thugs didn't try to get me, or something." Risa replied, trying to lighten the statement with another smile.  
"Oh, nothing of that sort. Mr. Hossorn increased security here too." Molly nodded. "Go ahead and use the phone to call him while I go get Dr. Tyler." With that the nurse left Risa to her devices.  
Risa didn't use the hospital's phone; instead she grabbed hers out of her bag. Her uncle's number was on speed dial. He answered on the first ring, which was rare. "Yes?"  
"Uncle?" Risa laughed softly. "It's not like you to answer on the first ring."  
"My god, Risa!!" Her uncle's relief and excitement was palpable through the line. "You're the reason I answer on the first ring now. I've been worried."  
"Surely the doctors reassured you?" Risa frowned.  
"Oh, they did, they did. I just don't trust them myself." Her uncle explained.  
Risa didn't blame him. It was misdiagnosis that had killer her mother. "It's alright, because I'm alright. My shoulder doesn't even hurt."  
"Are they releasing you?"  
"Not sure. The nurse is getting the doctor now."  
"I'll be up there soon. I'm almost done working here. Shouldn't be more than a half hour, if you can wait that long?" Her uncle asked.  
"What, I can't leave alone?" Risa demanded, half teasing.  
"Hell no." Her uncle chuckled, then his voice sobered. "In all seriousness, no, I want you to wait there for me. Until we get to the bottom of this, I don't want you anywhere by yourself. I've already got SWAT members lined up to escort you to and from school."  
"The SWAT??" Risa sighed, feeling her upcoming embarassment already.  
"Yes. I don't want to take chances." Her uncle replied, his tone clearly stating his decision was final.  
"Alright, alright. But, uncle? Do you have my wallet?"  
"Your wallet? Shouldn't it be in your messenger bag?"  
"Oh, I didn't think to look there. I'll see you in a little while." With that Risa exhanged good-byes and hung up.  
"Shit." Risa didn't know what to think. She supposed she'd wait for her uncle, then discuss it. No point in worrying him beforehand, since she supposed she'd still be at the hospital tomorrow.  
  
  
  
A quick discussion with Dr. Tyler confirmed Risa's supposition. They wanted her to stay one more night now that she was conscious just to be sure before letting her go. Risa agreed with them. She had already seen her uncle, also, who was disappointed that she had to stay but grudgingly admitted it was probably for the best. With a kiss on her forehead he had left, saying he'd be back the next day to take her home.  
Home, Risa mused. She guessed that meant the mansion her father had. Or perhaps her uncle's loft near Portal Corp. Neither was truly home to her. The house she had grown up in had long since deteriorated, and the second closest thing she had was that apartment, which was no longer an option. With a depressed sigh she clicked off the tv, tired of listening to the news. She supposed she might as well go to sleep; even though she hardly felt tired and it was the last thing she wanted to do after being in a bed for a week.  
She got up from the table and went to her door, then decided against it. The little window in the door had shown her the officers directly outside it who would just tell her to go back in. She didn't feel truly imprisoned, but she didn't feel free, either. A good book might help her pass the time, but all she had was those textbooks. Deciding that was better than nothing she went back to her bag, only to find her uncle had left her something.  
Blessing him, she grabbed the Jonathan Campbell novel, only to freeze at a soft thud behind her. Whirling, she warded the bag in front of her to use as a makeshift weapon if she had to.  
The person in front of her, however, wasn't there to harm her.  
"Looking for this?" Last Laugh asked easily, dangling her wallet in his hand.  
Risa blinked at him, not sure whether to be angry or happy. This was, after all, the man who had saved her life. However, he was also the man who had taken her wallet–albeit he was returning it now–and was doing so with such a mischievous smirk she wanted to hit him.  
She supposed that was why he was called Last Laugh.  
She opted for anger. "Give me that!"  
Last Laugh turned a frown on her, but for some reason she knew it was for show. "Now, now. What kind of welcome is that?"  
Risa stared at him, scowling. "A decent one for someone returning a wallet that they stole."  
"But would it be decent for someone who saved your life?" Last Laugh returned, raising an eyebrow.  
Risa scowled, knowing he was right. "No."  
Last Laugh tossed the wallet to her, and she instinctively caught it in her right hand. Her shoulder only twinged slightly at the sudden movement, which had Laugh raising his brows again. "Doesn't it hurt?"  
Tucking away her wallet, Risa shook her head. "No." She glanced at him across the room, trying to determine just what kind of person he was. Sincere concern had flickered across his face just then, but then again, he had stolen her wallet. She couldn't get over that. And what kind of hero dressed like that anyway?  
"The kind that likes attention, I guess." Last Laugh said with a knowing smile.  
Risa's cheeks burned as she realized she had just said her last thought aloud. "Well you certainly do that. Get attention, I mean." She waved a hand to encompass his outfit. From head to toe, he was all black and white. He wore black spandex with white checker marks on the sides, and big white boots and gloves. On his chest was a symbol of two masks, similar to Mardi Gras. His hair was in dreads, and he wore black and white clown make-up. Despite his costume, however, Risa knew firsthand that he was a serious hero that could do his job.  
"Do I meet your standards?" He asked idly after a few moments of her staring.  
Risa scowled again, torn between laughing at herself and being mad at him. "Thank you for returning my wallet. I was worried the thugs had it."  
"Nice turn of subject." Last Laugh glanced around the room, then back at her. "So far, I've determined the Hellions don't know where you live. They do, however, know that you go to school at PCU. However, it seems your uncle's thrown his weight around over there, and there won't be any problems."  
Risa digested that, then realized. "You've been to my apartment??"  
"Well, yes. Heroes have to follow up, you know, and I wanted to be sure you could return there." Last Laugh smoothly answered.  
"Doesn't matter. I'm not going back there." Risa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What else have you done?"  
"You make it sound like I–"  
"Invaded my privacy? Because you did." Risa interrupted.  
"Stole underwear or something." Last Laugh finished.  
"What??" Risa's jaw dropped. "You didn't–"  
"No, I didn't. I just watched the place." Last Laugh shook his head. "Anyway, I came by when I heard you had finally woken up."  
"Finally?" Risa glared. "Have you ever been–"  
"Shot, yes, and no, I didn't take that long to wake up." Last Laugh kept on. "And besides, I had to return your wallet and see how you were."  
Risa just blinked at him, wondering how he always knew what she was going to say. "Well, thank you again."  
"Just doing my job." Last Laugh replied with a wink.  
"That is so–"  
"Cliche, yeah yeah." He waved. "Take care of yourself."  
"Wait!" Risa didn't know what had possessed her all the sudden, but she grabbed his arm. Then blinked at just how muscular he was. "Damn.."  
He actually blushed beneath his make-up. "Ah.."  
Risa shook her head, smiling despite herself at his embarassment. Then she turned serious and looked him in the eye. "I want to help you."  
That got his attention. He frowned. "No."  
"What? Why not?" Risa frowned back, not used to being directly refused.  
"It's dangerous."  
"What are you, my uncle? I want to help! I need to pay those bastards back."  
Last Laugh glanced heavenward as if seeking divine intervention. When nothing happened, he sighed. "You can gloat when I toss them in jail."  
"But I can help you toss them in jail!" Risa protested.  
With a sigh he picked her up and plopped her on the bed. "Forget it. Just go on with your normal life, or as normal as you can get it to be."  
Risa crossed her arms over her chest. "But I could help, really I could."  
"Really?" He propped himself up against the wall. "Do share your talents with me. Maybe I'll reconsider. Can you blast fire? Throw forklifts? Heal? Maybe control minds?"  
Risa's eyes were getting darker and darker with anger. "No."  
"Well then. I guess you're not hero material, unless you have some other trick up your sleeve?" Last Laugh raised an eyebrow, daring her to suggest some other power she might have, such as control of the weather. When she said nothing, he nodded. "That's what I thought."  
"You'll see." Risa's hands were clenched in the sheets of the hospital bed. "I'll show you!"  
"I'm sure you will." Last Laugh gave her a mocking salute, then left the same way he had come: silently.  
Risa watched him leave with an almost evil smile. She'd show him, alright. 


	3. Chapter Three

Evil is No Laughing Matter, Chapter Three By: Guinevere Richardson E-Mail: Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Please vote for a City of Heroes category!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Richard Hossorn sipped his martini idly as he watched his daughter practice with her rifle. Again. He raised one aristocratic brow at his brother, who wasn't paying Risa any attention. He didn't even start at the sound of her firing. He just kept scribbling.  
  
"Are you keeping score?" Richard asked, smirking at his own quip.  
  
Gerard Hossorn, genius scientist and worth billions CEO of Portal Corp, just blinked, then looked up at his brother. "What?"  
  
Richard twitched as Risa fired again. "Keeping score. For her." He gestured with his martini.  
  
Gerard looked around Richard. "Score of what?"  
  
"How many times she hits or misses?" Richard replied. Gerard chuckled then. "What's so damn funny?" Richard demanded.  
  
"It's just that Risa doesn't miss, Rick." Gerard shook his head. "Do you even know her?? She is your own daughter!"  
  
"We go over this all the time." Richard downed his entire martini. "As the public face of your little company, I didn't–still don't–have the time to put up with a child."  
  
Gerard sighed. It was useless to point out to Richard that neither his company was little nor Risa a child. "Very well. Just don't expect her to care for you when you deteriorate."  
  
Richard shuddered at the thought of getting old. "Pray I die before that happens, if you have any feeling for me at all."  
  
Gerard gathered all his papers. "I would have feeling for you if you cared for anything other than yourself." He gave his brother a reproachful glance over his glasses. "How in hell did Risa's mother ever put up with you?"  
  
A flicker of pain actually crossed Richard's eyes. He was silent for a moment, then turned and faced where Risa was still practicing. "I wish I knew." With that he just quit Gerard's presence, an empty martini glass the only sign the man had been there at all.  
  
Risa completely ignored the fact that her father was with her uncle. She didn't even look to see if he was watching her or not. To her, the man was just a person, a social acquaintance, a name. She couldn't call him father any more than she could call anyone else the same.  
  
Perspiration beaded her face, and she gritted her teeth. Her shoulder was killing her, but she pushed herself further and further every day. If she was to truly go out and be a hero, it would take more than just being a good marksman. Or markswoman, as it were. She smiled at that. She wondered what her mother would think of her doing this. Then she sighed. From what she had learned of her mother, she was far from approving of her daughter toting a gun and going and fighting thugs.  
  
Just then she noticed her uncle was beside her, just waiting. She glanced at him, then realized he had been standing there awhile, watching her stare into space. Risa blushed slightly and set down the rifle. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem, I do it all the time." Gerard couldn't help but be prideful of Risa. The girl was gifted, and she had potential. Potential she could very easily reach.  
  
Risa half-smiled at that, her fondness of her uncle showing in her expression. Her uncle had practically raised her, even being as busy as he had been with Portal Corp. His work was so much more important than her father's, if you could call what he did work, yet he had always found time for her. For that, he would always be first priority. If anything ever happened to him...her own revenge seemed pitiful compared to what she would do to those who harmed Gerard Hossorn.  
  
"Good god, but you are frightening when you get that look on your face." Gerard's eyes had widened substantially.  
  
Risa realized she was grinning. She coughed and waved a hand. "Practice."  
  
"Practice." Gerard nodded, then gestured to the rifle. "Practice for that, too. Why? What in god's name are you going to do?"  
  
Risa knew then that it was time to let her uncle in on the secret. She would need his help anyway. The sooner he knew the better. She sighed, then looked at him again. Would he be able to handle it? He wasn't that old yet, surely no older than his 40s, but it just seemed...she shook her head. "Not here. Somewhere private." Gerard blinked. Before he could reply, Risa added, "Your lab."  
  
At that Gerard was taken aback. What on earth could be so important that she needed the secrecy of his lab to tell him? But his lab is where they would go.  
  
"No."  
  
"What??" Risa cried. "Why not??"  
  
"I refuse to let you go crime-fighting with that." Gerard pointed at the rifle.  
  
"What do you suppose I do? Fistfight?" Risa demanded. She put her hands on her hips. "Do not deny me this. I need to do it...have to do it!"  
  
"And when you destroy the Hellions? Then what?" Gerard sighed and shook his head. "Vengeance is not enough."  
  
Risa clenched her fists in frustration. How to explain? She wanted vengeance, oh, yes. The Hellions would pay for what they did to her. But it was more than that. So much more. Risa looked her uncle in the eye. "I have to prove myself. Not just to Last Laugh, but to myself."  
  
"And Richard?" Gerard added, prodding a nerve he knew had been there for some time now.  
  
Risa gritted her teeth but nodded. "Aye. Richard too." She glanced down. "And everyone else. I'm not just some rich brat that paid her way into school. I'm not just brains. I'm not just a society beauty. I'm Risa, dammit, and I need to find out just what that is."  
  
"By cavorting through the streets with a gun? How does that make you different from villains?" Gerard questioned.  
  
"Stop with the logical questions. Either you are helping me with this, or you aren't." Risa stubbornly answered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Gerard knew defeat when he faced it. He shook his head, but a smile played on his face. "On one condition."  
  
Risa raised her eyebrow, looking so identical to her father at that moment. "Which is?"  
  
"You can't use that." Gerard pointed at the rifle. "I forbid it."  
  
Risa threw her hands up in the air. "I've already said, what am I supposed to do??"  
  
Gerard stopped listening to her. She went on and on about how she had practically forgotten all her jiu-jitsu, and that she was a girl, and going toe-to-toe would be near impossible. If she just had her gun, she would have the advantage. He smirked to himself that Risa was always so quiet unless you got her riled up over something she really felt about. Going over to a safe, he put in the password, Risa's voice still going on.  
  
"Are you even listening?!" Risa finally demanded as her uncle disappeared into the safe. "I want your help! That means..." She trailed off as her uncle returned to her vision.  
  
What he held in his hands meant more than anything he could say.  
  
"No, I wasn't listening, because all you had to say was things I already knew." Gerard glanced down at the item in his hands, then at her. "Be careful." With that, he handed over Portal Corp.'s AR-6300.  
  
Risa nearly fell under the weight, but she balanced herself. "It has to weigh at least fifty pounds!!" She exclaimed with a grunt. After a few moments though she got a good grip on it, and hefted it in both hands. At her uncle's look, she knew she looked threatening enough. "So? What exactly is this, and am I allowed to be holding it?"  
  
Gerard laughed. "I own this company. You're allowed to do whatever pleases you." He shrugged. "It's a work in progress. It's the AR-6300. It's our latest development on the standard rifle."  
  
Risa laughed. "Come now. For it to weigh this much..."  
  
"That is nothing. It has none of the attachments on it yet." Gerard crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're truly serious about this, then that is what you are going to use. And that means you are going to train before even thinking of heading out into dark alleys."  
  
Risa nodded. "I am serious." Although her shoulder was already screaming at her to drop the gun. She knew her uncle was correct in the statement that she would need training.  
  
"Alright then." Gerard took the rifle from her. "At the moment, as it is now, it can shoot a standard bullet and a short smattering, similar to a machine gun, except it's only three shots."  
  
"Ought to be enough." Risa stretched, trying to ease the strain in her arms from toting the thing, even for that short amount of time.  
  
"For now." Gerard locked up the safe and turned to her. "In the meantime..." He looked her up and down. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Have in mind?" Risa repeated, at a loss.  
  
"Yes. For your costume." Gerard shook his head. "You'll have to have one. No self-respecting hero goes without one."  
  
Risa nodded. "I hadn't thought about it." She massaged her shoulder absently. "How about I draw something up and let you know?"  
  
"I'd like to see what you come up with. But I'll wait until you have it made."  
  
"Have it made?" Risa repeated. "But isn't that risking my identity?"  
  
Gerard frowned slightly. "The heroes have to have them tailored somewhere. Unless they all make them themselves..I find that highly unlikely though." He scribbled something down. "I'll look into it. I have discreet contacts, some that help heroes out. I'm sure one of them will know."  
  
Risa's eyes widened. "You're in league with other heroes??"  
  
"Well, yes, indirectly." Gerard smiled. "All of us citizens of Paragon are. It's sort of our duty, you know, since they help us out. But truly, I help a lot of the heroes with their gadgets and whatnot. But," Gerard held up a hand when Risa would have spoken, "No one else will ever have an AR-6300. That's for my Risa and no one else."  
  
Risa sighed in relief. "Good. I'd hate to be cloned."  
  
"Somehow, I find it doubtful." Gerard shook his head. "But, no other heroes will have the gadgets you have. I promise."  
  
Risa nodded. "I'll arrange for a personal trainer, and you let me know who the heroes' tailors, if any, are. In the meantime I'll sketch something out." She glanced at the gun. "I won't come asking for it again until I'm fully suited up and trained. Fair?"  
  
Gerard was surprised Risa gave so much, and realized that this was something she truly wanted to do. Perhaps she had finally found her calling. "Fair."  
  
And with that, it began.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Evil is No Laughing Matter, Chapter Four

By: Guinevere Richardson

Rating:PG-13

Author's Notes: Wow, slow update. Sorry bout that. --

Chapter Four

"Harder!"

Risa gritted her teeth and punched him with all her strength. Unfortunately, her right arm was still much weaker than it used to be. But that fact just pushed her harder.

"Faster, Risa!"

Risa just barely managed to dodge his return, but she caught him by surprise when she actually landed him in the same motion.

"Ha!" Risa crowed in victor, grinning down at her sprawled trainer.

Her triumph was short lived, however, when he countered quickly by kicking her feet from under her, knocking her to the ground. He always made sure she was uninjured, but his blows still took the air from her. Enough for her to realize how much more she had to achieve.

"Never let your guard down, no matter how cocky you feel."

Risa glared up at her now-standing trainer. Brandon Michaels just raised an eyebrow at her. "Again?"

"You are overpaid." Was all Risa said, picking herself up and ignoring Brandon's outstretched hand.

Brandon just laughed. Risa sighed, knowing she couldn't really stay mad at him. He had been her personal trainer for too long, keeping her in shape. He had the build to be a hero himself–all muscle. Similar to Last Laugh, now that she thought about it. Maybe Brandon was a hero? The thought gave her courage. If he was, then she was definitely learning what she needed to know. Glancing back up at his face, she searched Brandon's bright green eyes. They betrayed nothing. Probably just as well; he didn't know that's why she was training so hard all of a sudden. Ever since her attack, she had become much more intensive during their workouts. She was sure he'd noticed, just didn't want to ask.

"Are you going to stand there all night? You still have a lot to learn, you know." He interrupted her thoughts as she mused there, staring off into space.

"Thanks for the reminder." Risa shook her head and sighed, stretching her shoulder. Brandon was just watching her, an expectant look on his face. She nodded decisively. "Again."

Thwack.

Scritch scritch scritch. Thwack!

Risa brought out a clean sheet of paper and started again, ignoring the growing mountain of crumpled paper balls across the room against the wall. She could draw decently, she was just not happy with anything she'd come up with yet. And time was running out. Sure, she had a long way to go with her training, but she didn't have forever. Which meant she'd have to get a decent costume soon in order to be able to practice with that monster of a gun.

Thwack!

She growled in frustration. At this rate the maid would wonder what in the world she had been up to. Then again, she was in Gerard's household. The maids were probably well accustomed to paper balls littering the floor. With a sigh Risa kicked her desk, scattering her colored pencils. Decisively she threw the black and white ones away. She was not going to be Lady Laugh! Although she had to admit to herself, every single one of her designs resembled his in some way. Why? Because he had saved her, maybe? What was it about a clown hero that drew her attention?

Risa stood, stretching. Her plan was to eventually catch up with Last Laugh and show him that she, too, could be a hero. Heroine, she corrected herself. No mistaking her gender in any of the outfits she'd concocted. What was with the tradition of spandex, anyway? Rubbing her temples, she glanced out the window, wishing inspiration would smack her. She needed a costume!

She stood at the window for some time, half waiting for something to truly come to her. When nothing did, she dejectedly turned back to her desk.

And there was inspiration waiting for her.

All her colored pencils had scattered across the desk and floor. Except two.

Carefully, she sat back down at her desk, inspecting the two colors. Hot pink and lime green. She almost shuddered at just the mention of the two colors in the same sentence; but when she actually set the two pencils beside each other, Risa liked the look.

Suddenly, she had it. With an almost insane grin, Risa began to sketch like mad. When she finished, she knew her future persona stared back at her.

She was thrilled. "Behold!" She cried. "It is I, Risa–" She stopped. Then her elation left her. It wasn't Risa drawn on that paper.

What in the world would she call herself?

"I simply cannot."

Risa blinked at the man in front of her. Dressed in an immaculate all-black suit, Serge, Icon Tailor genius, was shaking his head. "Why not? You can't tell me you don't do this sort of thing." She pointed at all the mannequins, each displaying a different comic-book look.

"Oh, yes I can tell you that." Serge pointed at the paper. "There are certain limits. And this..." He waved his hand dismissively. "Is well beyond those limits."

Risa glanced back down at her sketch. "How come? What needs changing?" She had no idea there were rules, for crying out loud.

"I refuse to make it. An atrocity like that blinding heroes and civilians alike, advertisement for my studio? I think not! Just the thought makes me want to laugh." Serge shook his head.

"That's just it! It's supposed to make you laugh." Risa jumped on that, hoping to convince him.

"I am sorry. No." Serge crossed his arms over his chest.

Risa sighed. "Could you give me some tips, then?"

"Tips? Yes." Serge took her paper, took out a red marker, and wrote something. "There."

Risa took back the paper. It had a huge red X across the drawing. "Hey!" Risa glared at Serge. She hadn't wanted to use her last card, but he was asking for it. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A hero wanting to be flashy would be my guess." Serge responded.

"Let's go somewhere private, shall we?" Risa grabbed him by the arm with surprising strength. Refusing to be dragged, Serge jerked away and lead the way as if it was his idea. They stopped when they came to an elegant office.

"Shut the door." Risa ordered.

Serge sighed and did so, then came to sit at his desk. "Listen. I know who you are. Who wouldn't?" He shook his head. "I do not want your father to close my shop. I know that is what you were going to say."

Risa sat down, her prepared argument going out the window. "I hate using that card, but you are just being an ass." Was all she said. She tossed the now ruined drawing onto Serge's desk.

Serge picked up the paper, musing at it. "I tell you this. You do me a favor, and I can do this costume for you." His reluctance was palpable, and he couldn't quite hide his grimace.

"If it's funding you want, funding you can get." Risa blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"No. Money is not an issue here. Heroes pay well enough." Serge half-smiled at the thought of his ridiculous prices. "No. I am being constantly harassed by a gang here."

Risa perked up. "You need help with thugs?"

"Yes. They call themselves the Tsoo. They don't really do anything to me or my shop, except demand rent for being in 'their' neighborhood." Serge looked at her. "If you can prove yourself to be hero enough to get them to leave me alone, then I make this for you." He waved the drawing at her. "And you can be Miss Giggle all you like."

Risa's eyes widened. "Oh, my god!" She shot to her feet. "Thank you!" And without another word she was gone.

Serge blinked at her hasty departure, then glanced back at the paper and groaned. Pink and green, of all combinations!

Risa crouched down on a roof across the street from Serge's store and prepared to wait. She was sure the Tsoo, whoever they were, would make a move when darkness descended. It was the way of hoodlums to do their deeds at night. For that, she was glad.

She felt ridiculous.

Since her costume was still in the works, she had had to come up with some other way to disguise herself for the time being. Otherwise, were she recognized, all hell would break loose with the tabloids. Her uncle might wave the silliness aside, but her father wouldn't. He wouldn't do much of anything except shake his head in disappointment as he usually did.

One of these days, he would look on her with pride. She had vowed it to herself, and when the Hellions had realigned her life, it was as good a sign as any. The time was come to fulfill her promise to herself.

Which was why she was here, on a roof, wearing all black, her hair in pigtails, with hastily painted pink and green letters on her chest that read GG. _Giggle Girl. _The name had come to her from Serge's insult of her costume, but she liked it. For some odd reason. She was beginning to think the bullet to her shoulder had somehow injured her brain as well. She hated clowns and bright colors. Now she represented both. She was nuts.

She glanced at the black handkerchief with two holes in it, sighed, and tied it over her eyes. With luck, her jiu-jitsu poses would be enough to make them run away. She could tell she was probably in over her head here. The way people walked down the streets, huddled into themselves and walking as fast as possible as if afraid that slowing down would get them shot. She could hear catcalls a little distance away, too. Something about tolls. Maybe she should just forget it and get someone else to make the costume for her.

She was about to get up and do just that when movement across the street caught her attention. Some wore all black, some all red, some all white. She couldn't really see what was going on, but she knew that they weren't at Icon to get tailored. Instead, it looked like they were trying to break in. A few knelt at the doors while the rest guarded them, causing the nearby pedestrians to flee in panic.

This must be them. Risa took a deep breath and started to load her rifle. What she wouldn't give for the AR-6300. She'd have to pray that all her practice would be enough. Setting up the shot, she tried to discern which one to take out first. They all looked alike, so maybe there was no leader. She decided to take the one that was in front of all the rest, dressed in black. He was the one constantly checking behind him and looking around.

Without a sound, she fired at him, hoping he was the leader and the rest would just run in terror. Her target fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless. To her horror she felt a smirk on her face, as if she was glad she had just killed someone. With a shrug she began to reload, while she heard their confused yells and orders. Done reloading, she turned to set up the shot again.

A man materialized in front of her, right out of thin air. He kicked her, sending the rifle out of her hands. This all happened before she could blink. And this man didn't look threatening. He wore Chinese robes and a straw coolie on his head. But his eyes would put fear in god.

Refusing to be intimidated, Risa got into a fighting position, hoping to intimidate him. To her shock and horror, the man merely smiled and got into his own pose.

A much, much higher and more dangerous level of jiu-jitsu.

Realizing she had no hope against this man, she turned and ran for her gun. If all else fails, shoot the bastard, she thought to herself. Before she could reach it, though, the man materialized in front of her again.

"Teleportation!" Risa cried, snatching the gun before he could hit her again. She jumped back and aimed, hoping to get a shot before he moved again. No such luck.

"Damn it." Risa looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. Hoping he had fled but knowing he most likely hadn't, she checked on Serge's store. There was no Tsoo around it anymore, but there was something else. "A bomb. Of course." Risa was screwed and she knew it. Cursing under her breath she hopped over the side of the building, only to be kicked in the back mid-air.

Hoping to grab the building instead of falling to her death, she dropped the gun and clutched uselessly at air. Then the ground came up to meet her, shooting pain from her shoulder up her arm. Risa jumped to her feet, refusing to die here. Luckily her gun had landed beside her. Without preamble she grabbed it and hoisted it, ignoring the agony in her right arm. She fired, and to her satisfaction the teleporting Tsoo fell off of the building himself and landed on the asphalt with a nice thud.

The sound of a sword being drawn behind her made her turn. She had forgotten about the others. They hadn't forgotten about her. But she didn't have time to reload and the pain in her arm was killing her.

They must have seen the pain in her eyes, for they inched forward to press her advantage. She changed her hold on the gun to use it as a fighting weapon instead, but the Tsoo would have none of it.

She had hit the ground and her world was black before she could say a word.


	5. Chapter Five

Evil is No Laughing Matter, Chapter Five

By: Guinevere Richardson

E-Mail: 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: The story will get fun now, woohoo!! Cameo of one of my other characters, who I may or may not take the time to write a fic for. Also, please send support tickets for a new category on , City of Heroes, so my fic will get proper acknowledgement!

Chapter Five

Risa woke to the sensation of being warm. She felt just likes he did on cold mornings when she was snuggled into her thick comforter. She must've just dreamt it all. Surely there was no such thing as teleporting ninjas. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew she needed to visit the tailor today.

"What in hell were you thinking?!"

The loud, angry voice made Risa's eyes fly open. She couldn't see much, just carpet. And man but the pattern looked familiar...

"You think I let just anyone have a costume made by me?" Serge's unmistakably accented voice replied smoothly.

It hadn't been a dream!

Completely awake now, Risa looked around to get her bearings. She was on the floor, slumped against the wall. She was still wearing her makeshift costume. Amazingly she felt fine, despite remembering having been roughed up. She inspected herself anyway and found why she felt so cozy. She was on fire. Light green flames seemed to be burning her skin, but yet they weren't, and all she felt was soothing warmth. Glancing up, she saw Serge's back, and the tips of someone's spiky red hair that was speaking to the tailor.

"You better be glad I arrived," The still-angry voice murmured maliciously. Risa still couldn't define the voice's gender. "Her uncle would've ruined you."

Great, Risa thought, now the papers would be covered in headlines of her getting her ass kicked.

"I cower in fear." Serge's droll voice replied.

Suddenly Serge was pushed aside and the green fire disappeared. "Good, you're awake."

Risa hardly heard the husky voice that now certainly belonged to a woman. She was too busy staring. She was the most voluptuous woman Risa had ever seen, especially dressed as she was. The hair she had seen the tips of was indeed fire-engine red, and it was huge. She supposed it was the new "wild" style she'd heard of in Cosmopolitan. It was fitting. The woman wore a simple black cloth headband that must've represented something. Her eyes were almost cat-like, an odd gold color that seemed to reflect her fiery emotions. Black tearstains streaked her cheeks while her lips were the same bright red as her hair. Her skin was extremely pale, though, making the woman's make-up was almost goth-like. Her spiked collar gave a slave appearance, but the idea was laughable in a woman so intimidating. Her shirt was all meshed spiderwebs, only two strategically placed patches kept the top barely decent. In the middle of her chest, though, the shirt had been cut-out, revealing what looked to be a burn scar. She wore gloves to her elbow that sported three painful-looking spikes and were emblazoned with red flames. Below the extremity of her shirt, though, all was modest. A red leather metal-studded belt held up huge baggy black pants with red tribal designs up the sides. To top it all off she had one hell of a pair of black boots that looked like you could drop a brick on her foot and it wouldn't hurt. Altogether the woman was absolutely terrifying. Risa supressed the urge to squeak.

"Like what you see?" The woman drawled, amusement tinging her voice. Risa could hardly believe what she'd asked and realized to her horror that she was blushing profusely. At this the woman actually laughed, a suprisingly beautiful sound. "I see Brandon hasn't mentioned me." She crouched down in front of Risa. "'Name's Ani."

Risa couldn't help but show her disbelief. "Ani?" It was the last name she'd expected to hear. She was expecting She Devil or Olga or something.

"Her name is Anileda the Damned." Serge supplied.

To her horror, Ani's eyes began to burn. "Watch your tongue, you foreign prick."

Risa blinked, still wondering about what Ani had said before. She knew Brandon?? Her thoughts were distracted again, though, when Ani stood.

"I believe she's earned herself a costume." Ani's voice dripped malice, daring Serge to say otherwise.

Serge glowered but did not argue. How could he with six feet of all woman stood in front of him glaring that way? Risa wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of such fire. Still, she was disappointed in herself. She couldn't even get her own costume. With a sigh, she stood. "I will have my measurements now, but Ani, please stay. I'd like to thank you properly and ask you some things."

Although Ani never took orders, Risa's air reminded her of a defeated princess, and it made her give pause. "Sure." She glanced at Serge. "You heard her. Get her measured."

With a great show of annoyance, Serge showed Risa to one of his female assistants. When the girls were gone and out of earshot, he turned to Ani. "Why do you make me the bad guy?"

Ani was silent a few moments before responding. When she finally did, her voice was lethally quiet. "Do you have any idea what could've happened? The girl hasn't arrested a single villain yet. You put her out there fighting Tsoo. She could've very easily died, Serge." She let him absorb that a few more moments before adding, "Do you know what that would look like? Let me tell you. You'd be charged for the murder of Risa Hossorn, and for conspiracy with the Tsoo. Your shops would all close, and the entire city would denounce you. And every hero who has an Icon costume..." Ani trailed off, deciding to let that threat be left unsaid. She looked him in the eyes. "Remember all this the next time you want to send a little girl out to play with the big boys."

Serge sighed. "I suppose I should check for security clearances from now on..."

"Yes, you should. Twenty sounds about right." Ani leaned against the wall.

"Tw-twenty?? But that will seriously decrease my profits, I can't–"

"Serge." Ani raise a brow. "This coming from someone who never charges less than nine thousand for an alteration?"

Serge let out a huff. "With the inflation...." Ani's brows just shot higher. "Oh, alright. I do overcharge. I suppose I can raise the bar, as you say."

"Good. I can't always be around to keep your ass legal." Ani pushed up from the wall as just then Risa rejoined them.

"Thank you, Serge, for agreeing." Risa said cordially, even though she didn't feel like being cordial.

"He's very welcome. Come on, let's get you home, just you being here is making me nervous." Ani indicated the door with her head.

Risa blinked, then nodded, not giving Serge another thought. She didn't want Ani to grow impatient and leave; she needed to speak with her. As they headed to the train station, Risa decided to attempt conversation.

"Do you really know Brandon?"

Ani glanced at her and nodded. "Yes, I do, but it isn't my story to tell. If he feels you should know he'll tell you. Don't worry, if he doesn't tell you now, he will later. In fact, when Serge lets you know that your costume is ready, I suggest bringing Brandon with you. Good opportunity to learn of our little relationship. And no, we're not dating. Yes, Brandon is a hero, but that's all I will tell you."

Risa had been paying so much attention to what Ani had been saying she didn't realize they were already at the Green Line station. Before she knew it, Ani was placing her on the train. "But–!"

"I don't want to see you in this neighborhood again without supervision, understand?"

Then the train doors closed, and Risa leaned against her seat in defeat. Ani had told her nothing, but she did now know that Brandon was indeed a hero. She had also gotten the tailor to accept her costume. Deciding the day wasn't an entire loss, she watched the sun set as the train headed back towards Talos Island.


	6. Chapter Six

1Evil Is No Laughing Matter, Chapter Six

By: Guinevere Richardson

E-Mail: PG-13

Author's Notes: I know I left you hanging for so long that you thought this fic was finished, but it isn't. Truth is I got stolen away by World of Warcraft (it will eat your SOUL!), but now I have returned to City of Heroes. Playing Giggle Girl everyday again reminded me that her story was still unfinished, so I take up the gauntlet and hope to complete it this time around. :)

Chapter Six

Brandon Michaels had just finished taking a shower when he heard the intruder. Glancing at the clock, he saw he only had about ten minutes before he needed to leave for the Hossorns' estate. He really didn't have time to deal with this, but he really didn't have a choice, either. If he were late he could just make up an excuse. After tying the towel around his waist into a secure knot, he silently opened a drawer beneath the sink and retrieved one of the many handy little pistols he had stashed all around the house.

It was better to have the element of surprise, after all.

By the sounds of the booted footsteps–god but this guy had to be incompetent–he was in the hall, almost to Brandon's bedroom. He waited a few more heartbeats before tearing out of the bathroom, legs braced and bringing up the gun to eye level with an ominous click. The apartment was dark, so all he could see was an indistinct form framed in the doorway. The person had definitely frozen, though, at both the sight of him and what he was holding.

"Guys like you make this job fun." Brandon said, keeping the gun trained on the shadow haunting the doorframe. "I mean, breaking into a guy's house unarmed?"

"Is it really breaking in if you have a key?" A single golden key suddenly skittered across the hall to land at Brandon's feet, but the shadow didn't even twitch.

Brandon glanced down in disbelief at the key winking at him from the hardwood floor. The only person who had a key was...

The shadow took advantage of his distraction, knocking the gun out of his hands and knocking him to his back in one quick movement, too quick that even if he'd been expecting it he probably wouldn't have been able to block it. He had to forget about the key–and who had owned it–for the moment and deal with whoever this current threat was.

"Come now, I know you've been training the Hossorn girl, surely you're better than this?"

Brandon wished he could recognize that voice, or even where it was coming from. That the person knew about Risa bothered him–he was usually rather good at keeping secrets. He stayed on the floor like he had landed, listening, waiting...there!

He jumped to his feet, turned, and grabbed the intruder's throat all in one move. Golden eyes glimmered back at him in triumph. "Much better."

He let go as if burned. "...Ani?"

Anileda stretched, as if it had all been a game. "Yes, love, and such a nice welcome too."

Brandon stared slackjawed for a few moments, then his gaze hardened as he realized. "When you threw that key...I thought..."

"That someone had killed me for it?" Ani half-smiled. "How can you kill someone that's already dead?"

Brandon's hardened gaze turned into a full glare. "That isn't funny, and you know it."

"Yes, yes. And I'm aware of the time, too, even if you aren't." She pointed to a nearby clock. "So I'll be quick."

"I haven't seen you...I can skip work–"

"No." Ani interrupted him with a quick gesture of the hand. "Risa Hossorn is more important. She's why I'm here." Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against the wall. "I saved her today in Steel Canyon. Serge had her fighting Tsoo, and–"

"Is he insane!" Brandon cried. "Wait a minute–"

"Probably. At any rate, she's fine, and should be arriving at the Green Line station in Talos...now." Anileda smiled. "Pick her up and drive her back, then train." She paused, then added, "Harder."

Brandon frowned, putting it all together, then groaned. "She's going to be a hero? Why me."

"Because you're the best trainer there is, Brandon." Anileda got up from the wall. "She'll be fine. Just keep her on her toes and don't go easy. Oh, and..." She actually smiled. "Be prepared to answer some questions."

"Questions? About.." Brandon stopped. "Dammit, Ani, why do you always have to–"

"Stir up trouble?" Ani eyed Brandon up and down, reminding him of his towel. "Because it keeps things interesting." With another mysterious smile, she disappeared into the shadows.

Brandon sighed, relaxing a little now that one trial of the day had passed.

"Oh, and Brandon?" Ani paused, her amusement at his letting his guard down rich in her voice, "Next time I won't let you hear my footsteps." Then she was gone.

With a groan, he turned back towards the bathroom, he ran through his mind what he could and couldn't tell Risa.

Risa was surprised to see Brandon waiting for her at the train station. Had she told him? No, she hadn't even planned on taking Green Line until Anileda had put her on it. Risa blinked, realizing. Anileda must've gotten to Brandon to tell him where she was. This also gave a great opportunity to ask what she wanted to ask, and by the look on Brandon's face, he already knew.

She waited until they were both inside the car and he had started driving before talking. Taking off her mask, she turned to look at him. Before she could ask, he said, "It seems you've met Ani."

Risa still couldn't get over how ill-fitting the name was for the person. "Yes, she saved me today." After a few moments and he said nothing, she added, "She said she was surprised you hadn't mentioned her."

Brandon sighed, running a hand through his still-damp golden blonde hair. "I hadn't mentioned her because until today, our secret identities were just that–secret." With an arch glance at Risa, he continued, "But now that they're not, at least I know why you suddenly have such enthusiasm for my lessons."

Risa grunted. "I've suspected that you're a hero for a long time now, it's just not something you come out and ask." She shrugged, then sighed. "Alright, it is. What do you call yourself?"

Brandon simply chuckled, and reaching into the middle console of his car, pulled out a sleek pair of blue sunglasses. Putting them on, he said, "I'm The Skilled." Taking them back off, he raised an eyebrow at her. "And you would be?"

Risa pointed to the letters on her chest. "Giggle Girl."

He nodded. "Uh huh...that doesn't seem like you at all."

"It isn't. That's the point of it." Risa looked away from him to watch the road. "So who is Ani?"

"Anileda is...and old friend of mine. I can't really tell you more than that...it's not my story to tell." Brandon smirked as Risa glared.

"That's exactly what she said about you!"

"I know." Brandon's smirk became a grin. "The difference is, I can tell you about me instead."

And with that, Brandon went on to tell Risa a little bit more about what being a hero is like and who he was. Slipping in a few remarks about how it isn't easy worked their way into the mix, even though Risa simply sighed at them. Brandon figured she'd find out for herself–if she needed help, he'd be there, but he wasn't going to babysit her. That was, he decided, what Risa was trying to prove. That she could rely on herself.


End file.
